operación celos
by pequebalam
Summary: por que no siempre es bueno seguir el plan de una mujer
1. Chapter 1

El plan de Nina

Idiota, si un completo, eso era por seguir el plan de Nina y dejarse engañar de esa manera

…..confía en mi(afirmaba la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro y acentuando con la cabeza), los celos nunca fallan en menos de una semana lo tendrás a tú lado..^^

Si en una semana como no, ya llevaba siete meses y nada òó , pero el menso era él por hacerle caso.

Molesto el pequeño glitch se tiro en su cama, que demonios tenía que hacer para que lo notara?

Comenzó a seguir el plan de Nina al siguiente día de pedir su ayuda, en cuanto llego al colegio de creepys busco con quien darle celos pero Nina llego corriendo con Jeff y le aseguro que él lo ayudaría por un buen precio, seis antifaces para dormir con emoticón en ellos y un set de cuchillos fue lo pactado de esta manera la operación celos comenzó.

Los primeros días se dedicaron a caminar juntos por la escuela, hasta que Nina llego a darles unos buenos zapes y les sugirió (ordeno) estar un poco más acaramelados, a Ben no le agrado esa parte del plan pero en cuanto Nina afirmo que con esto caería más rápido acepto, a Jeff no fue tan difícil convencerle Nina lo jalo y susurro algo en su oído que ocasionó que el asesino corriera a abrazar a Ben.

Pero ni con esto logro su objetivo, es más ahora estaba peor, si antes Eyeless lo saludaba ahora parecía que lo ignoraba por completo…. no lo estaba ignorando por completo, en clase no le dirigía la palabra, bueno si tomas en cuenta que no habla y tampoco ve*, pero se comunicaba telepáticamente y ahora nada, de camino a casa ya no se lo encontraba ni siquiera en los pasillos de la escuela, era obvio que su presencia le incomodaba.

Y para colmo de los males se enteró el día de hoy que el plan celos si había funcionado , pero no para él, sino para Jeff, parece ser que el asesino estaba interesado en el director Slender y decidió seguir el plan de su fan número uno para darle celos utilizando al pobre Ben en el proceso. Esos dos idiotas se lo iban a pagar, para comprar los malditos antifaces se quedó sin su preciada lon lon mille por dos meses y claro como Nina quiso su parte por autor intelectual tampoco pudo comprar ningún videojuego en ese tiempo, no esto no le podía estar pasando…mmmm….bueno eso explicaba por qué el director se ensañaba con él en la clase de defensa, utilizándolo todo el tiempo como ejemplo…

AGHHH….ese par se lo iba a pagar muy caro òó

Resignado el pequeño creepy se dispuso a dormir, tenía el fin de semana para pensar cómo lograr la atención de Jack a su manera.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN PARQUE

-Estás loco no pienso ayudarte en eso.. òó

-pero porque no, somos amigos, ándale, además será muy divertido y nadie se enterara .. ^^

-estas consiente de que si nos atrapan nos matan

-no te preocupes tengo ya un plan de respaldo nn

-está bien ..mmmm…OK te ayudo ¬¬

Lunes por la mañana

El pequeño rubio camina a la escuela por un estrecho callejón pateando una lata

-no puede ser todo un fin de semana y no se me ocurrió nada

-HEY BEN ESPERAMEEE

-hola Masky buenos días

-hola Ben buenos días…..oye (incomodo)…

-que pasa

-bueno es qué leí algo anoche sobre ti y buenoo…

- ¬¬ déjate de babosadas y ya dilo

-es verdad que Jeff te boto como un trapo sucio y te cambio por el director y que tu estas al borde de la desesperación y planeas unirte al club del suicidio con Calamardo, mikey y todos los demás…

-de qué diablos hablas, donde lo leíste..òó

-bue bue bueno, Nina me lo envió por correo y creo que a toda la escuela hahahahhhh…

Vista aérea, una pequeña explosión nuclear se aprecia en el callejón

El creepy rubio echaba humo por sus oídos puntiagudos mientras un par de llamas adornaban sus rojos ojos.

-Ben cálmate me estas asustando..Oo oye la sangre de tus ojos está hirviendo

No esto no podía ser peor, no solo no logro el amor de Jack, sino que fue utilizado, estafado, golpeado por el director y el hazmerreír de la escuela, no podía empeorar.

Pero para desgracia de Ben si empeoro al llegar a la entrada del colegio pudo apreciar como Jack abrazaba muy afectuosamente a Hoodie quedando en un estado de shock, sin embargo no fue el único ya que Masky estaba igual o peor que él.

*me base en el creepy de Jack donde se dispara en la boca y se destroza las cuerdas bocales, por lo que no tiene ojos y tampoco puede hablar…..pobre tipo cuantos vidrios rompió o cuantos gatos negros se le cruzaron en el camino para estar tan salado ..


	2. Chapter 2

Mil disculpas por la pésima presentación del capítulo anterior, primero que nada los crepys no me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (solo los dioses saben quiénes son), y segundo sé que mi redacción es pésima pero es que es mi primer fanfic tengan un poco de paciencia y prometo mejorar, dicho todo esto gracias a aquellos que lo leen ^^ y pasemos al capítulo.

Pensamientos (dialogo para Jack)

Diálogos

II. Confesiones

Ben estaba desolado, bueno llegar y ver al tipo que te gusta con otro no es muy halagador, la primera clase la tenía con el profesor splendorman, el sentarse adelante en esa clase no ayudaba mucho, sentía la mirada de todos sus compañeros a su espalda así como escuchar leves murmullos sobre su persona, fueron las peores dos horas de su vida.

En cuanto la clase termino salió rápidamente del salón la siguiente clase la impartiría seed eater pero el pequeño glitch no se encontraba de humor para escuchar como el bosque te puede ayudar en un asesinato por lo que se dirigió a la biblioteca.

En la entrada del colegio se observa la llegada de un sujeto exageradamente alto vestido con un abrigo negro y sombrero, de tez pálida y una boca con una sonrisa demasiado lujuriosa, cargando una rosa en su mano derecha.

De acuerdo mi pequeño niño, conque te crees muy adulto para este tipo de diversión eh, tendré que cerciorarme que todo salga bien….

La biblioteca era un lugar muy lúgubre (como todo en esa escuela), libros desacomodados y esparcidos en el suelo por todo el lugar, una gran cantidad de telarañas, el olor inconfundible de humedad y tierra (algo así como mi habitación); fue una verdadera sorpresa para Ben al encontrar todos los libros en su lugar y el piso limpio, sorprendido el rubio se dirigió al segundo piso y tomo un libro de demonología escrito por el ilustre profesor emérito de la universidad de demonios y asociados sa de cv el gran filántropo Zalgo, con la colaboración del profesor Douglas titulado mis bocas y yo, como evitar la caries en ellas; el crepy comenzó a hojearlo decidido a permanecer todo el día en la biblioteca o en el mejor de los casos salir huyendo directo a su casa para evitar las habladurías, sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar las voces de Sally y toby.

enserio, por eso termino con el

si, lo leí anoche en el block de Nina

increíble… bueno yo también me molestaría si me decepcionan en la cama

toby ò ó

que es la verdad no es mi culpa de que Ben no sepa cómo hacerlo.

oO

Pue si….tienes razón , vamos a clase

Como podía ser, jamás llegaron a ese punto y ahora ese infeliz no solo lo usa sino que también lo denigra, genial ahora era un incompetente en la cama y abandonado; aventó el libro con coraje al suelo dispuesto a regresar a su casa y jamás regresar a la escuela, dio la vuelta furioso chocando con alguien.

Es cierto eso Ben

No de todos en la escuela porque tenía que ser él

Director tiene una visita…. Creo que es mejor que salga señor

oO

Slendy se levanta de su asiento tranquilamente, no nada le quitaría la paz y felicidad con que contaba, finalmente había alcanzado el corazón de su pelinegro después de tanto tiempo, recuerda todo el trabajo que le dio aceptar sus sentimientos por su alumno, digo, estaba mal él era el director 200 años mayor que Jeff era inapropiado, sin embargo basto verle junto a Ben para aceptar la realidad, él lo amaba y no permitiría que nadie se lo arrebatara, una sonrisa maligna se forma en su rostro (como quien sabe) aún recuerda cómo se divirtió torturando al pequeño rubio en su clase de verdad fue un buen costal de entrenamiento , giro el pomo de la puerta con calma pensando en el pequeño Jefry, pero al abrirla su felicidad se desvaneció, que hacia él ahí.

En la biblioteca

Y bien aún no me respondes, es verdad lo que dicen Ben

Esto no podía estar sucediendo porque estaba Jack ahí

No, no sé a qué te refieres

Jack alzo un poco su máscara dejando su boca al descubierto, mostro una sonrisa torcida y tomo la cara del rubio en sus manos obligándolo a verlo directamente a la cara.

Es verdad que terminaste con Jef

O/O …. Si

Baya que bien ^^…. Y es verdad que terminaron por que tú, bueno lo que escribió Nina en su bloc ò ó

Genial ahora hasta Jack planeaba burlarse de él cuando todo era su culpa, si era su culpa por no entender las indirectas del rubio, por todos los demonios era claro que le gustaba, lo esperaba para irse juntos le pedía ser su compañero durante las practicas e incluso en ocasiones le traía el almuerzo y ni aun así logro su atención, fue en su desesperación cuando decidió pedir ayuda a Nina (maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió). Molesto el pequeño glich empujo a Jack con fuerza ocasionando que este chocara contra un estante y tirara algunos libros.

No el trabajo que me costó acomodarlos TT TT

Tú maldito imbécil (una gran aura de fuego rodeaba a Ben que hizo sentir a Jack un escalofrió), todo es tu maldita culpa como diablos no te diste cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti ,hice todo lo posible para llamar tu atención y nada incluso le pedí ayuda a la idiota de Nina y para que … solo para terminar usado y denigrado, más te vale que no vengas a burlarte si quieres seguir entero (es que muerto ya está) anda lárgate con Hoddie estabas muy feliz abrazándolo esta mañana no, vete con el déjame en paz òó

Ben dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, lamentablemente no vio los libros que Jack tiro al chocar contra el estante por lo que resbalo y cayo de cara al piso.

No esto no me puede estar pasando TT TT

Comenzó a pararse muerto de vergüenza cuando sintió un fuerte tirón sobre su brazo el cual le levanto rápidamente.

Que te pas…..

Antes de terminar la frase Jack se apresuró a besarlo, lo abraza por la cintura con una mano mientras la otra la coloca en la nuca del rubio para profundizar el contacto; ben abre los ojos como platos esto no podía estar pasando lo más probable fue que al caer se golpeó la cabeza y estaba soñando, si eso era. Tras separarse por falta de aire el pequeño elfo quiere reclamar pero nada sale de su boca y comienza a balbucear cosas sin sentido, Jack se ríe y coloca un dedo en su boca para hacerlo callar.

Tú también me gustas Ben el día que te quería invitar a salir comenzaste a andar con Jeff eso me molesto pero deje pasarlo porque creí que realmente te gustaba y te así feliz y eso era lo único que importaba, en cuanto a Hoddie le estaba agradeciendo porque me ayudo a recoger todos los libros de la biblioteca y me consiguió un número muy especial que requería con urgencia para una pequeña venganza.

Vengarte de quien oO

De los idiotas que comenzaron esos rumores sobre ti ^^

o/o

es verdad que no te toco … cierto Ben (esconde su cara en el cuello del rubio) porque de lo contrario creo que tendré que deshacerme de Jeff de una forma muy dolorosa por tocar lo que me pertenece ( recorre con su lengua el cuello del rubio mientras lo pega más a su cuerpo).

no, jamás llegue a eso o/o

que bien entonces te mostrare como hacerlo ^^

Hasta aquí dejo el capítulo espero que les guste, en el siguiente la termino y meteré un poco de lemon pero quiero leer unos antes de aventurarme a escribir, gracias por leer ^^


End file.
